Intoxication
by A Gentle Intoxication
Summary: She was Intoxication at its finest. Sesshoumaru's thoughts on a certain female of the human race.
1. Sesshoumaru's Intoxication

Intoxication

She was intoxication at its finest.

Never in his years had he known such feelings that arose in him whenever he set eyes upon her. They were new to the Lord of the West, and he was completely unprepared for the magnitude in which they effected him.

Her eyes; Deep, never ending pools of the richest brown. Her hair was the darkest black, swirling with blue highlights in the sun. It had never occurred to him that he would ever describe anything having to do with a woman in such detail. And yet, it was impossible for him not to notice her assets every time she crossed his path.

However human, and fragile she was, it didn't seem to matter. Though he knew it should. Up until her, he had thought he hated humans. No, not hated. Hatred was a human emotion. He despised the humans. For their weakness.

But Kagome wasn't weak. He knew that. And that was one of the things that attracted him to her. She wasn't useless, nor was she an ordinary human. Her powers fascinated him.

There were plenty of other women, demons, that he could choose from. Beauties from the country over. And yet he had to fall for a human. A human that never seemed to know when to leave well enough alone.

And yet, this was another such feature that had attracted him to her. She was a flaw in his system. His subordinates were supposed to act in such a manner that pleased him, and all those that were less powerful than himself were his subordinates. Placing most of the continent under his office.

And still, Kagome rebelled. Being a lowly human, in addition to her common-born ancestry, should have placed her lowly in his ranks indeed. She should be the one to fawn over his every move. The one so infatuated, that one could not concentrate even on the most rudiment of tasks.

So he had sought after her. Went to claim her for his own. And she had rejected him.

For the likes of his half-human, half-demon brother.

Though he supposed they fit. Both neither lower class, nor the highest. Sure, Kagome was born low, but her powers as a priestess made up for that.

However, he simply could not let her go. Especially to his half-brother. Least of all to him.

Sesshoumaru had made many attempts for her, with out a doubt. And even still, she refused to comply. He had offered her power, money, and even himself.

She had thought it barbaric when he had offered her the last. It was quite the conversation, really.

"You'll... You'll give me WHAT?" Kagome's eyes widened considerably.

"As I have just stated. I am willing to offer you myself, in return for your affections." Sesshoumaru repeated, staring at her intently. He had convinced himself that this was it. This was what she had been waiting for, for who could deny what the Lord of the West had to offer, when he was putting his own body on the plater?

Oh, how so very wrong had he been.

Anger boiled at the edges of her delicate frame. "You think I would give away my love with Inuyasha, for a single night of sex with you?!"

Sesshoumaru was slightly drawn back by her sudden outburst, but it didn't faze him for long. "It would be more than a single night, priestess."

The slap he had received only seconds afterward was completely unexpected, and slightly irritating. As was the murmur of laughter he had heard off in the background. It had taken him a few days to recover from such an insult before deciding it was time to confront the infuriating woman again.

Why did he even try?

Who really knew.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, short but sweet, hmm?**

I'll need some feedback if you guys want me to continue though. I'm not really sure it's a good enough Idea.

Ja, ne:)


	2. Kagome's Intoxication

He was Intoxication at it's finest.

The Lord of the West was, if anything, a contemptuously arrogant demon. His aura commanded an air of obedience, as well as other qualities in which could be easily conquered. His nature was that of a ruler, and as such, he held an atmosphere of aloofness that Kagome herself found to be quite a vexation.

And yet, there was a certain aspect of his nature that pulled some sort of string within her, causing her curiosity to rise. It was as if, behind his haughty behavior, there was some sort of larger image she simply could not grasp, and it's illusiveness caused her great annoyance. Though she reminded herself that he was a ruler, and that any such ruler would strive to attain all the superior attributes that Sesshoumaru himself carried effortlessly, she could not accept his proposals.

Another side of the problem was, of course, his perfection. She could hardly judge a person—or demon, in this case—by their appearance, she knew better, but this was simply preposterous. He was incredibly and astonishingly fortunate when one considered his appearance.

As of recent times, whenever the demon so much as cared to glance at her, her breath caught in amazement at the sheer beauty of his amber gaze. It was true that Inuyasha shared the same eye color as Sesshoumaru, but there was simply so much more to see when it came to the elder brother. So much mystery behind those glowing orbs that it drew her in, much like a predator luring in it's prey.

And that's what she was to him, or so she thought. He was supposed to abhor humans. Despise them, as Inuyasha had so delicately put it. And yet, here he was, offering himself off to her.

She was so utterly astounded the first time he arrived for her, that she couldn't speak a single word. Inuyasha was the one that had ultimately sent him off, every word drenched in anger. Kagome didn't need to make a guess at why the younger brother was so furious. It was one of the half-demon's weak points.

Inuyasha was extremely possessive, and there was no doubt within her that his older brother held the same attribute. So when Sesshoumaru had asked for—well, more like demanded—her, Inuyasha had every provocative to attack. After the miniature battle, the half-demon even had the gall to lecture her about it!

"Listen, Kagome. That asshole is just messin' around with you." Inuyasha started, leaning up against one of the boarded walls of an abandoned house they were using for the time.

"I know, Inuyasha. I'm not stupid." She replied hotly, staring him down from her position across the room. "He's not the hardest person to figure out." Which was, of course, a lie. Sesshoumaru was most definitely not an easy person to read. Sometimes it simply helped calm Inuyasha down when she bad-mouthed his brother.

"I don't get him," Inuyasha continued, "I mean, there are plenty of other, more attractive women out there, even demons! He could have any one of them if he wanted. But he chose you." He seemed to leave an increasingly annoying emphasis on the last word.

A twitch pulled lightly at her forehead as the words of the half-demon sunk in. "So you're saying that, if you were Sesshoumaru, you wouldn't have even looked at me?"

Inuyasha nodded, not seeming to catch his last, fatal mistake. "Yup."

Kagome's eyes grew darker as she continued. "And that would be because there are other women out there that are so much better looking than I am?"

"Exactly." Inuyasha smiled, then hesitated when he caught the strange look in her eyes. "Um, Kagome?"

Inuyasha slept outside of the house for the next couple of nights, and when questioned by Miroku as to why he had marks all over his body, he replied with a simple; "I fell."

Kagome nodded in approval.

Men.

Just gotta learn how to control 'um.


	3. Her Mind

Her mind was a mystery.

Sesshoumaru could not seem to comprehend the complexity that was Kagome's mind. He tried many a thing on her that would have practically enslaved most women, and yet, she seemed to take his efforts as some sort of grave insult.

He prided himself in his ability to control himself in immense stress, to build barriers to block in all of the scant emotions that he possessed. It had taken him hundreds of years to perfect such a feet, and it had only taken a few chance encounters with the human priestess to tear them all down again. It was infuriating, how she could lay siege to his inner walls without even trying. How she seemed to invade his every thought.

And the worst of it all, was that she was doing this to him without letting him act on it. She was leaving him with a promise that would never be fulfilled. If only she knew what she was doing to him!

But he was simply not willing to let himself off as weak to confess to her such a thing.

Though her body was quite appealing in itself, the thing that intrigued him the most was her mind. Her way of thinking was like art. He had never known a woman to have such intelligence. It was refreshing, to say the least. Every suitor that was suggested to him lacked at least that. And that was at the very least.

Many of the woman and demoness' were chosen solely for their looks. And while Sesshoumaru appreciated the view, he wasn't so simple minded as to base the potential mother of his heir on that.

For a human, Kagome was surprisingly appealing. Unfortunately, there were a few problems preventing him from committing to her as a mate.

One, to his utter astonishment, she wouldn't even consider him.

Two, she was human.

He wasn't so petty as to dismiss her simply considering the second fact, but for the reason that his heir was supposed to be pure-bred.

He could consider what his father had done. Take a full demon mate to produce an heir, and then bring in a human lover. Both women would have the full benefits of a mistress of his house, but the demoness would have the political power, while Kagome would simply be his.

It had potential.

Nevertheless, there was still issue one to deal with before the second could even be considered. What could he possibly do to attract her interest?

And in that moment, one of his greatest ideas formed in his mind. A plan so through, so foolproof, that it simply had to succeed.

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as he stood abruptly from his sitting position against a large tree.

"Rin." He called, not able to hide his grin as Jaken and the child came into view.

The green demon almost tripped over himself as he caught sight of his lord. Rin simply giggled and skipped up to him.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Come with me for a while, we have something to discuss." And with that, he turned and headed straight into the forest, the little girl trailing happily after him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Where are you going!?" Jaken cried.

"Stay and watch the camp." Sesshoumaru ordered, disappearing into the woods.

"Yes, mi Lord." Jaken grumbled.


	4. His request, pt1

His request was both absurd, and intriguing.

Kagome had had almost about enough of Inuyasha's quick to fire comments. One moment she was having a relatively pleasant day, the next she would hear a smart-ass remark from the half-demon and her fists would clench. She didn't even know why it upset her so much when he bad-mouthed his brother. Sure, sometimes Inuyasha would let slip a word or two about how she didn't measure up to the 'other, better looking women out there', but sometimes he wouldn't even mention her at all, and she would still become hostile around him.

On one particular day, one in which Inuyasha had insulted her, again, she found herself storming into the forest without him, feeling as if she could use a small amount of time to simply sit down and cool off. And, of course, whenever she seemed to have time to think, a long figure always managed to pry into her mind.

It had been quite a while since Sesshoumaru had decided to grace her with his presence, and she was beginning to wonder what was keeping him. Though, she reasoned with herself, he was the Lord of the Western Lands. She was rather positive that there must have been some sort of lordly thing he had to attend to every now and then.

Which brought up another fabulous reason as to why he shouldn't have even been interested in her. In his standards, she was somewhat of a peasant. She figured it was kinda taboo to even associate with peasants, let alone have sex with them.

A chill ran through Kagome's spine as she thought about how it might be like. To make love to a demon. Hell, she'd never even made love to a human before. How was she to know the difference?

Once the thought started, there was no way of turning it off. Kagome closed her eyes as she imagined his white, pearl-like skin; His piercing, amber eyes. She could lose herself in them, she already knew. Kagome realized that, if Sesshoumaru had asked for her, right this second, she would have had quite a bit of trouble saying no.

And that thought alone pulled her back out of her slowly drowning mind. She was supposed to be stronger than this.

A wave of power rushed through her senses, leaving her breathless against the back of the tree. She knew that power. It had become quite familiar to her over the past few months. Sesshoumaru was announcing his presence to her, for some unknown reason. He had never bothered to before, merely deciding to suppress his power so that his approach would not alert his half-brother. This time, however, he was flaunting his power. If she hadn't known Sesshoumaru, she would have accused him of showing off.

The demon lord strode slowly, yet purposefully, into her vision, making her cringe as his power continued to overwhelm her. Her back pressed lightly against the bark of the tree behind her as he closed in. She knew it was only a matter of moments before Inuyasha arrived. However, would he arrive in time?

Sesshoumaru's silver hair glimmered in the scattered rays of the sun peeking through the canopy of trees, catching and holding her attention. Her eyes then moved to his own glowing orbs. It seemed as if they shone with a light of their own. As if a golden fire battled within them.

He was a beauty that outshone all else. Though there was no question regarding his manliness. She wasn't sure how it was even possible, to be so breathtakingly beautiful, and yet so obviously male.

Sesshoumaru's voice drew her from her thoughts.

"It seems as if you are alone, human." His voice trailed through the space between them. The air suddenly seemed thicker.

It wasn't a question, so she stayed silent against her tree.

Kagome blinked, and he was no longer before her. She had only a moment to think before she felt herself shift. Kagome let out a surprised 'eep' as the demon Lord lifted her up from the ground and cradled her in his remaining arm. Kagome had to wrap her own arms around his shoulders to keep herself balanced.

"What are you—" Kagome started, and then froze as Sesshoumaru's lips fell swiftly upon her own.

She had expected him to move, to make more of what he had begun. But the Western Lord stayed still, almost as if he were afraid to scare her. His kiss was gentle, yet firm. Chaste. She almost liked it...

"Kagome!"

Kagome's head whipped around, breaking their kiss as Inuyasha came flying into the scene, anger etched into his every feature.

Sesshoumaru turned slowly towards his half-brother. Inuyasha stopped dead, and his anger bled away first into confusion, and then to shock.

Before Kagome could even utter a single word of explanation, Sesshoumaru set himself into the air. Her arms tightened around his neck as they broke free from the trees and rose higher and higher off the ground, into the sky, and away from Inuyasha.


	5. His request, pt2

Pt.2

To say that Kagome wasn't scared would have been an outright lie. To say that Kagome was simply scared would have been an extreme understatement. However, to say that Kagome was not merely scared, but also royally pissed beyond all that was sane, now that, was accurate.

Why was Kagome pissed? Well, one might consider the fact that she had just been kidnapped by a demon lord. One might also take into account that he had forced a kiss on her, in front of Inuyasha. On purpose.

While she had to admit that the kiss wasn't half-bad, there was still the fact that he had forced it on her.

Which she did not approve of in the least. Though she assumed it defeated the purpose of him forcing her into the kiss if she had approved of it. Whatever, she still hadn't liked it.

Kagome sat quietly in the cradle of Sesshoumaru's arm as they continued on towards their destination. Why quietly? Because every single word that came out of her mouth was completely ignored by the demon lord. Where are we going? Silence. What are you doing? Silence. Why wont you answer me? Silence.

It was infuriating. The moment they landed—whenever that may be—she opted to give him a piece of her mind. He couldn't fly forever, right?

Kagome was brought sharply back into consciousness as she felt herself lose the rock-steady support of Sesshoumaru's arm. She let out a soft cry as she hit the ground beneath her. However, instead of the cold hard ground she was expecting, she was shocked to find that the surface was soft. As confusion raced through her mind, Kagome took that moment to gather her surroundings.

First off, they were definitely not outside anymore. Secondly, the room she was in was almost as large as a typical villager's house. And third of all, she was lying on a bed.

Kagome bolted up into a sitting position on the soft surface to face a blank-faced Sesshoumaru. "Where are we?"

"When the matter concerns you, you will be notified." Was his stoic reply.

Kagome's cheeks burned red. "When the matter concerns me? How does where I am not concern me? It's me!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he took a threatening step forward. "I am aware of who you are, woman. And you would do well to respect me."

"Oh, respect, is it?" Kagome rose to her feet directly in front of him. She still had to raise her head to stare him square in the eyes, but at least it wasn't as hard now. "And why exactly am I supposed to respect you, when you've just kidnapped me?"

The Western Lord's eyebrow twitched. "Woman—"

"And don't you even start with that! I have a name, and it's not woman, wench, priestess, or any thing else you've called me in the past! It's Kagome! Ka-go—"

And in that moment, all air was blocked from her throat. Sesshoumaru's hand had acquainted itself with her neck, and was threatening to crush her wind-pipe. Kagome attempted to gasp for air as she was lifted off of her feet and thrown onto the bed behind her. Before she could even regain her breath, Sesshoumaru was upon her, pinning her diminutive form thoroughly with one had binding her wrists above her head, and his body sitting lightly, yet firmly, upon her abdomen. Even if she could have spoken, she was much too shocked to do so now.

Sesshoumaru's frozen voice broke the silence. "I grow weary of your perpetual tongue, woman, and whether or not you agree with me on a subject does not give you the right to argue about it. In this domain, my word is law. And while you remain here, you will give me the proper respect the lord of this estate deserves."

His amber eyes bore down deep within her, causing her breath to catch. As she attempted to struggle out from under him, he applied more of his weight, leaving no room for movement. Kagome froze, staring into his golden gaze. There, in that moment, she saw what she had never seen before. There was something new there, something almost like desperation. Need. And it frightened her.

As Sesshoumaru lowered his face towards hers, his long, silver hair fell around them. He was so close now, that his cheek almost brushed her own. She could feel his warm breath against her ear, hear his even breathing, his sharp intake of oxygen.

"Your scent is intoxicating." He whispered, burrowing his face at the side of her neck.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a soft whimper as he slowly released her arms, and brought his hand down to smooth out her dark, ebony hair. Kagome's eyes widened as his voice gently tickled her ear again.

And then he was gone. Disappeared.

Kagome sat up and brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms tightly around them, and laid her head down upon them. She wasn't sure where she was, or how long she would be there. But she did know one thing.

Once thing raced through her mind as she replayed the words spoken to her by the demon lord. If Sesshoumaru had anything to say about it, she wouldn't be leaving at all. Ever.

His soft, warm words came back to her before she finally drifted back off into oblivion.

"I have a proposition for you, Kagome. Remain here, in my home, for one month. After that, if you desire to leave, I will not stop you. However," His lips rested gently upon her ear. "Regardless of your choice you must remember one thing. You are, and forever will be, mine."

A/N.

Sorry it's been so long. I've had to work on my school work. Yuck. Reviews are always welcome:) Lov lov.


End file.
